Mesnevi/1981-1990
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1981. || باد درویشی چو در باطن بود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Ey hoş arkadaş! Âşık, halis ve sâf şarabı, kendisinden bulur, onunla gıdalanırsa bu makamda artık akıl kaybolur, (bu sırra akıl ermez).|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1982. || بر سر آب جهان ساکن بود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Aklı cüzi sırra sahip gibi görünürse de hakikatte aşkı inkâr eder.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1983. || گر چه جمله این جهان ملک ویست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Zekidir bilir; fakat yok olmamıştır. Melek bile yok olmadıkça Şeytandır.|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1984. || ملک در چشم دل او لاشی ست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Aklı cüzi sözde ve işte bizim dostumuzdur. Ama hal bahsine gelirsen orada bir hiçten, bir yoktan ibarettir.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1985. || پس دهان دل ببند و مهر کن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Varlıktan fâni olmadığı için o, hiçtir, yoktur. Kendi dileğiyle yok olmayınca nihayet zorla, istemediği halde yok olacaktır. Bu da ona yeter.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1986. || پر کنش از باد کبر من لدن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Can, kemaldir, çağırması sesi de kemaldir. Onun için Mustafa “Ey Bilâl bizi dinlendir ferahlandır;|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1987. || جهد حقست و دوا حقست و درد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey Bilâl! Gönlüne nefhettiğim o nefhadan, o feyizden dalga dalga coşan sesini yücelt.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1988. || منکر اندر نفی جهدش جهد کرد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Âdem’i bile kendinden geçiren, gök ehlinin bile akıllarını hayrete düşüren o nefhayla sesini yükselt!” buyurdu.|| Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1989. || زین نمط بسیار برهان گفت شیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Mustafa o güzel sesle kendinden geçti. Ta’rîs gecesinde namazı kaçtı.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1990. || کز جواب آن جبریان گشتند سیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O mübarek uykudan baş kaldırmadı; sabah namazının vakti geçip kuşluk çağı geldi.|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :